


Breathless

by pseudocordelia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breasts, Casual Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hilda is a bit of a slut in this. Sorry if you find that out of character., Intercrural Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pre-Time Skip, Prostitution, This is pre-skip but after Dimitri's birthday so he is 18.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocordelia/pseuds/pseudocordelia
Summary: Her moans were so loud she wondered if Sylvain could hear her next door, but at this point, Sylvain didn’t matter. Getting that dumb perfume didn’t matter because Dimitri was amazing: he had made her breath go frantic, she was panting. No man had made her feel like this before. “Dimitri!” she screamed as he fastened his pace. She could hear him panting above her. Usually, during sex, she would say something she didn’t mean, “fuck me harder” or “oh goddess”: something cliched like that. Now, she could not even muster the thought, only screaming his name over and over.-Hilda makes a deal with Sylvain.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Breathless

“Oh, Sylvain! I was hoping someone like you would come along.” Hilda stepped in towards him, getting a little too close on purpose. Her chest nearly touched his. She had been standing idly in the marketplace, and he just happened to walk by.

Perfect.

“Hello, Hilda,” he flashed a grin. She could tell it was dishonest. “You look cute today, as always.”

“You flatter me,” she giggled. “I was just browsing the shops here. I’m glad to see you.”

“Are you, now?” 

“Of course!” She leaned forward and smiled at him. “You know, I actually saw this perfume I’d really like, but I don’t have enough gold for it...”

“You want me to buy it for you, don’t you?”

“Oh no, I could never ask such a thing from you, Sylvain!” Hilda faked a gasp. “Although…” she leaned forward: her breasts were now brushing against the fabric of Sylvain’s shirt. “I would pay you back.”

Sylvain stepped back. “Hilda,” he said, sternly. 

“What’s the matter, Sylvain?”  
“Look, I’m not exactly one to talk, but you said you’d stop lying.”  
“I’m not lying! I will pay you back.”

“Really?” Sylvain seemed deep in thought for a moment.

“Really!”

“Well… I do have an idea of how you could pay me back,” he looked behind him, towards an alleyway.

“Oh? And what would that be?”  
“Follow me, first of all.”

And so Hilda did as told. They were in the dark, away from where anyone could see them. She was ready to spread her legs, or get on her knees - this seemed fun, and classes at the monastery had been so boring.

“So what is it that you want, Sylvain?”

“Okay, this is embarrassing, but…” he had one hand on his forehead and was looking down. He was avoiding eye contact. “I want you to have sex with his highness.”

“Excuse me?” Hilda’s mouth was actually spread in confusion this time. Was this some kind of weird fetish? She didn’t expect Sylvain to be into that sort of stuff.

“I want you to have sex with his highness,” Sylvain repeated. “Well, not necessarily sex, like, penetrative, just get him off, you know?”

“N-no, I heard you, it’s just… sex with Dimitri? Why?”

“Don’t tell him I told you this, but every night I can hear him crying. This one time, I managed to actually convince him to go out on the town with me, and after that, he stopped for a while.”

“Wow, Sylvain, you care about him a lot more than I thought. Except… how exactly am I meant to do this? It’s not like I can just go up to him and ask.”

“Trust me, he’s easier than you think.”

-

Sylvain was right. Dimitri was easier than she thought: his face was red the moment she fell into his personal space. She had undone some of the buttons on her shirt to show some of her cleavage and was going to pretend to be a damsel in distress. They were in the training grounds, late at night and she was pretending to fall over trying to lift her axe.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Dimitri,” she panted. “I’m just such a frail maiden!”

“Hilda…” his eyes glanced at her chest as he placed his hands on her shoulders. “Allow me to help you up.”

“Thank you,” she stood and brushed off her skirt, then turned towards him. She made a point to get as close as possible. “You’re really strooong, you know that, Dimitri?”

“Although I do not want to sound narcissistic, I am aware.”

His eyes were still glued to her boobs. It was cute how flustered he was. “How about you teach me how to hold this axe?”

“I would not mind, but…” he dipped his head, looking down at his feet. “The buttons on your shirt seem to have come undone. I am sorry if it is rude to point it out, it is just that I would prefer someone to point out something like that to me.”

“Oh! I didn’t notice!” she did her buttons back up as slowly as she could without it being too obvious what she was trying to do. “Thank you, Dimitri. Now could you help me here? Maybe you could stand behind me and correct my stance?”

“O-of course.”

He stood behind her and put one hand over hers, placing the other on his shoulder to balance her. It was no different to when he had taught some of the monastery’s children swordplay, right? “You want to put one hand at the bottom of the axe with your palm facing towards you-”

Hilda wiggled her butt against his crotch as she positioned herself. “Like this?” She looked up, feigning innocence. 

“Y-yes,” he replied, as he guided her other hand. “And your other hand should go around the neck, like this.”

“The neck?” Hilda asked. (She knew what he meant: if she wanted to, she could probably cut Dimitri in half with an axe if she felt like it.)

“The top of the axe, before the blade begins.”

“Wow, Dimitri, you’re really smart! The professor couldn’t teach me this stuff.”

“Really? It’s just somewhat common knowledge, I believe.” He slowly took his hands off hers and backed away. “Why don’t you try hitting that training dummy?”

“Okay!” she tried to put less force in her swing than usual, but still managed to make quite a dent. “You helped me a lot, Dimitri! I think I’m going to go to bed now, though.” She stepped back, put her axe down and looked over at Dimitri.

He was hard. It had worked. “Good night Hilda. I think I will stay here for a bit longer, though.”

“It’s getting late though, isn’t it? It’s not good for you to stay up too late! Why don’t you walk with me to the dormitories?”

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to have an early night.” (Truthfully, Dimitri was thinking that if he went to bed now, he could deal with his problem instead of ignoring it.)

“You need to rest sometimes!” Hilda said as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the stairs.  
“...you are right,” he replied as he followed her up the stairs. Hilda had let go of his hand and instead decided to stand above him on the stairs: she hoped he was getting a good view of her panties. They were pink and laced: she had worn them especially for today.  
“Hehe, of course I am,” she giggled. They were now at the top of the stairs.  
“Thank you for today, Hilda,” the red on Dimitri’s face deepened. “You have been very kind to me. I believe our rooms are different ways, though. I suppose I will have to say farewell, for now.”  
“Aw, don’t be like that!” Hilda gave him a wide smile. “Why don’t I come with you to your room?”  
Dimitri flinched. “Why, though? Surely that is inappropriate-”  
“You’ll see, come on!” Hilda grabbed his hand again and pulled him down the hallway, towards his room. She lead him inside and he began to take off his boots. Dimitri head Hilda lock the door behind her.

“Why have you locked the door?”  
“Oh, you can’t be that silly.” Hilda threw her boots off. Her hands moved to her chest and she undid her top button. “You want to do it, don’t you? I saw you looking at me back there.”  
“Hilda!” Dimitri stood back. He seemed astonished, to say the least. “This is not to say that you are not a fine woman, but this is surely inappropriate-”

Hilda kept on undoing her buttons, then pulled down the top of her dress so there was nothing to match her cleavage. The bra she was wearing matched her panties, but it was definitely a few sizes too small: it seemed as if her breasts could fall out any moment now. She inched back towards him, and grabbed him by the wrist, guiding his hands to her breasts. “Let loose, Dimitri,” she cooed into his ear. “Live a little.”

“But Hilda…” Dimitri let out a sigh. “I’m warning you… you did say I’m quite strong. The thing is, I can’t control myself. I break everything from lances to sewing needles. I don’t want to break you.” 

“You’re such a sweetheart,” she whispered as her other hand went down to his crotch. “You don’t need to worry about me.”  
“Well, alright, but please do tell me if I hurt you. I will stop right away.”

With that, he squeezed her breast with the hand she had guided. He snaked his other hand down her shirt, to her back, blindly trying to undo the hooks of her bra. As Hilda reached under the bottom of his shirt to find the button of his pants, her breasts burst out. Her bra rest atop of them, considering it was still around her shoulders, but her nipples were fully visible. He traced thumb in a circle over one and moved his other hand to pull Hilda’s shirt out of her dress.

“Oh, Dimitri,” Hilda moaned as she put her arms up to allow him to pull her shirt over her head. “I can’t get undressed while you’re fully clothed!”

“A-ah. I am sorry about that,” Dimitri moved his hands away from Hilda to undo the belt which held his sword. Hilda dropped down to her knees as Dimitri took his cape off, and ducked her head under the skirt-like opening that was at the bottom of his shirt. She undid his button and pulled his zipper down with her teeth, using her hands to pull his briefs down to his ankles. Then, she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and opened her mouth.

“H-Hilda, what on earth are you doing!?” he dropped his metal gloves to the floor, as the sudden feeling of a tongue down there of all places surprised him. Hilda took her mouth off of his foreskin, a trail of spit coming off her lips, and looked up at him.

“You’re so cute, Dimitri,” Hilda giggled as she moved her bangs behind her ears. “What else do you think I was going to do when I got on my knees like that?”

“I thought you were merely taking off my pants!”, he took off his shirt, finally leaving his chest bare, and then shook his underwear and pants off his legs. “Please, do not feel the need to do such an obscene thing. I would much rather we pleasure each other.” As he said that, he picked his gloves and other clothing items off the floor to place them on his desk, along with his shirt which he had already neatly folded. It was ridiculous that he was trying to be tidy in this situation. Hilda found it endearing.

“Oh?” Hilda smirked, standing up as she took her dress and belt off. Now she was just in her panties and tights. “What do you want to do to me? Do you want to be inside of me?”

“That…” Dimitri brought a hand to his face to hide his embarrassment. “No, I would hate for you to get pregnant when you have such a full life ahead of you.”

“It’ll be fine! You can always pull out, besides…” she leaned closer to him, “I bet you’d like to cum on my breasts, right?”

“That… I wouldn’t dislike that, but…” Dimitri stammered: he was a nervous mess. He had laid with women before, of course: it was expected that the heir to Faerghus knew how to pleasure his future wife. But he had never laid with someone he would know outside of the night. “Between your thighs. May I?”

“Of course!” Hilda bent down to place her hand on her tights. “Do you want these on or off?”

“...on, if you do not mind.”

“I don’t mind!” She instead moved to take off her panties, leaving them resting on her thighs but down enough so she could finger herself, to spread herself out a bit. Her index finger and middle finger slid inside effortlessly: she was already quite wet, and Dimitri had only touched her breasts. “I’m ready, Dimitri…” she panted. Her breath felt hot. “How do you want me? On your bed or the wall or-”

“On the wall,” he interrupted. “With your back facing me.” He had his erection in his hand, and he stepped towards her, closing the distance. Hilda turned around and put her hands on the wall, bent over a bit and stood with her legs spread. 

Dimitri stood over her, bending down a little so he could put his cock between her. She was quite a bit shorter than him. He placed one hand on her shoulder and the other over her hand. Hilda was about to comment that it was cute he was holding her hand when he shoved his length in between her legs. She moaned in pleasure: she could feel him rub against her labia. “Is this alright?” Dimitri murmured against her ear.

“Yes!” she wailed, ecstatic with pleasure. He was big and it felt better than she expected. 

“P-please do tell me if you want me to stop,” he moved in again, and this time Hilda knew he was managing to rub against her clitoris of all places. She flicked it when she was by herself many times in the past, but feeling Dimitri’s cock brush against it was amazing: incomparable to that. Hilda had let other boys play with her in the past: that way, it was easier to convince them to do her work for them. But they had never done it in between her thighs. It felt so much better than when they went inside.

She tried her best to move against him, desperate for more pleasure, more friction between them, but his grip on her was tight. She could barely move, even though he only had his hands on her shoulder and hand. 

He really was strong: he was completely dominating her like she was some kind of doll to be used. He moved in between her legs and she could not stop him: she was powerless. For once, she was actually a helpless maiden.

These thoughts made Hilda even more aroused. Her moans were so loud she wondered if Sylvain could hear her next door, but at this point, Sylvain didn’t matter. Getting that dumb perfume didn’t matter because Dimitri was amazing: he had made her breath go frantic, she was panting. No man had made her feel like this before. “Dimitri!” she screamed as he fastened his pace. She could hear him panting above her. Usually, during sex, she would say something she didn’t mean, “fuck me harder” or “oh goddess”: something cliched like that. Now, she could not even muster the thought, only screaming his name over and over-

She didn’t realise she had squirted. Truly, no man had never made her feel this good before. Dimitri slowed down a small bit, but Hilda didn’t even notice because she had just felt so amazing. He released between her legs, spilling over her panties. Cum dripped down her thighs. 

He stood back, grabbing a towel from his drawer. Hilda stayed still, only breaking out of it when she heard Dimitri’s voice. “Hilda?” he asked. “Would you like me to clean you, or would you rather do it yourself?”

“O-oh…” she was out of breath. “Could you, please?” 

“Of course,” he rubbed the semen off of her legs. Hilda, unaware of how dirty they were as her vision blurred, pulled her underpants up.

“May I stay the night, please?” she panted.

“Of course.”

(The next day, Hilda and Dimitri were absent for class. For Hilda, this was not uncommon, but it was the first day Dimitri had taken off.

As Byleth took attendance, Sylvain smiled.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me how you feel in the comments below, if you'd like! <3


End file.
